Who Knew?
by 6GunSally
Summary: Tragedy brought them together but it was friendship that bound them. So how on earth they found themselves apart is truly mystifying. A series of drabbles to the song "Who Knew". What really happened between these two? MAYA/PHOENIX. ON HIATUS
1. Murder

**_Disclaimer: Ace Attorney and all characters are copyright by CAPCOM; I'm just a fan imitating. The stories presented are influenced by the multiple games as well as the comic (Manga written by Kenji Kuroda)._**

**_"Who Knew" Written by P!nk. Owned by Sony Music Entertainment._**

* * *

**1. Murder**

I got there as soon as it happened. Or a little bit after.

There wasn't time for it to register. The girl—well I'd never seen her before. She said she was her sister. She was scared and lost and so very young to see something like this.

She hadn't had time to cry yet.

I remembered looking at Mia's cooling corpse—she might have been sleeping. The first time I saw Maya was right before they took her away. No way was I going to leave it at that.

She was an innocent.

**_You took my hand_**

* * *

**_A/N: Now that 'I RLY Hate U' is done, I thought I'd try again..._**

_This one takes a little more serious tone especially at first. I want to explore the development of Maya/Phoenix through GS1-3/AA1-3 and then speculate on what went on through GS4/AA4 timeline. Kind of trying to work on that romance skill (I tend to not do that so well)..._

_I'm also challenging myself to sticking to drabble length (100 words) for each chapter. It is definitely a challenge :)._

_Please tell me what you think!_


	2. Defense

**2. Defense**

There are some mysteries that slumber in the human psyche—a hold over from ancient times. Esoteric knowledge. The stuff we, as a species, understood in those centuries before we got too picky about explaining things. That was the specialty of the Fey family.

It was jolting to find out like this.

But I wasn't going to waste time being skeptical. I had to figure this out and win this case—I was up against a pretty determined prosecution.

I was doing this for Mia. My mentor and friend.

I couldn't have done it without Maya.

**_You showed me how_**


	3. Partners

**3. Partners**

Some people might call it unconventional. I was just trying to be frugal. Plus I didn't mind the company. And we'd shared a loss. We had something in common.

She never questioned it when I told her the truth about Edgeworth. Why I decided to become a lawyer. She never gave me a hard time about it either.

That meant a lot.

I knew we could make this work, because we were friends that understood each other.

Friends like that are hard to come by. Friends like that you hang on to.

**_You promised me you'd be around_**


	4. Investment

**4. Investment**

She wasn't the kind of person that you had to hack away at to really get to know. Maya loved anyone and everyone utterly and suddenly. She was an easy friend.

Especially if you were willing to foot the bill for her ramen obsession.

**_Uh huh_**

Oodles of noodles. Man the costs sure add up! But I keep buying in. First because I dig the company. Later because I just want her to be happy. Because I lo—really like hanging out with her.

I am perfectly willing to invest in her. She's worth it.

**_That's right_**


	5. Home

**5. Home**

I think it was because she became a lawyer. It was always implied that I would be the Master. I never believed it. Then she was gone.

**_I took your words_**

He's pretty much the best thing ever since they first released the Steel Samurai OST boxed set.

First, I stayed around because he made me think of my sister. He was her legacy. Then I stayed around because he was easy to get along with. After many attempts to go and do what I was meant to do, I stayed because he felt like home.

**_And I believed_**


	6. Kiss

**6. Kiss**

The first time he kissed me I cried. I think he thought he did something wrong. I can't even explain why it happened like that.

**_In everything_**

I think it was because I was a girl. He was a man. He might've had so much more. Someone more mature. Someone more experienced. Someone more worldly.

He said he'd be happy with me. I couldn't believe him.

I never thought I might be with him that way. See him as more than a brother, or a friend. Then he was all I could think about.

**_You said to me_**


	7. Hero

**7. Hero**

She always made me feel like a hero. For a guy like me, that means a lot. Guys like me don't get to rescue too many damsels in distress.

Sometimes that's the best thing a girl can do for a guy. Make him feel like he's awesome. A hero.

**_Yeah huh_**

I think I've been in love before. I felt fire and passion and crazy. That kind of love is tragedy.

Maya made me feel like I was special. The sort of everyday special that you can come home to. I could be myself with her.

**_That's right_**


	8. Disbarred

**8. Disbarred**

I never thought something like this would happen. I fought people like this. How could I be one of them?

"Maya?"

"Yeah Nick?"

"I don't know how to tell you this…"

"What happened! Nick! Are you in trouble?"

"Something like that…"

This wasn't who I was. I was framed! Framed!

"Nick?"

This is the worst kind of injustice. I've never done anything to deserve this.

"Maya… I…"

"Nick, whatever it is—don't be upset. You'll be okay."

This will never be okay.

"Maya, I've been disbarred."

"What?"

"I lost my badge."

**_If someone said three years from now_**


	9. Falling

**9. Falling**

**_You'd be long gone_**

You don't know him like I know him. He'd never do anything that would lead to this! Never! There has to be a mistake! Why won't he talk to me? Why can't he explain?

The news buzzed about the fall of a renowned defense attorney.

But even with all the attention, I knew he was alone.

Nick don't push me away. Please.

I love you.

But more than that, I am your friend.

It went on for weeks. No one could console him. Not Larry. Not Miles…

Not even me.

Nick come back.

Please.


	10. Denial

**10. Denial**

Nick is innocent I tell you!

Come on, show me who to hit.

**_I'd stand up and punch them out_**

"I'm getting on the last train tonight."

"Maya, please," he said to me, "I don't want to make a big deal about this…"

"Then why are you upset? This is a big deal! I'm your friend, Nick!"

"Yeah but…" his voice trembled.

I remember I could hear his pain.

"Maya, no one can fix this."

Doesn't he get it?

"I know, Nick. I just want to be there for you. I'm your friend. That's better than nothing, right?"


	11. Disillusioned

**11. Disillusioned**

"I don't know what you think that's going to do. I just need some time on my own… To think about things."

"But, Nick…"

I really wish she was mad about this. I think that'd be easier to deal with.

"I'll call you when I'm ready Maya…"

"Nick… No—what are you saying?"

Does she really believe me? Or does she want me to give up and go live in the village like a bumpkin and plant rice paddies for the women? Change light bulbs… Whatever the men there are expected to do?

**_Cause they're all wrong_**


	12. Disavowed

**12. Disavowed**

I'm going to get to the bottom of this. I'm going to figure it out.

But I can't have any distractions.

"I said, I'll call you when I'm ready…"

Does she get it?

"For now I just want to be left alone. I need time to figure this out."

"I can help you Nick—"

"NO—!"

She's still there. I can still feel her on the end of the line.

We've been through so much together. But nothing like this.

I'm going to miss her so much.

"I'm sorry, Maya… But no…"

So much.

**_I know better_**


End file.
